Ballet
by rika08
Summary: Jo's out on a date...with Zane. What did he think of? just a short fic i thought up. kinda cute.
1. Chapter 1

The sun hadn't managed to appear from behind the clouds full of know before it set over the town of Eureka. A light dusty cover of snow had managed to fall off and on throughout the day. The town's street lamps had flickered on, lighting up the main street. Cars were few during the night and most were heading home, save for one. It headed out of town, toward the forest surrounding the town. There was a tiny layer of snow dusted on the roads, not enough to cause big problems for any drivers on the road.

Still, Jo Lupo drove slower than usual as she headed out of town. She had her car heater running since the temperature had reached thirty degrees as a high for the day. Unusually cold for Oregon, but then, weather wasn't a completely mastered science yet. But for some reason, Jo forgot her jacket back at Carter's. She drove on the unused road for several minutes, before she saw another light ahead of her. Jo slowed her car and pulled off to the shoulder.

Another car was parked along the shoulder. To the right of the car were small lights coming up from the ground. Jo frowned and turned off her car. She could see someone walking toward her car. Jo couldn't hide her smile as Zane walked to her door. He was dressed very nicely in a button up shirt, black pants, and matching jacket.

Zane opened her door. "You made it."

Jo nodded. "Surprise?"

"A little." Zane answered. He held out his hand. "You didn't bring your tazer, did you?"

Jo took his hand and stepped out of her car. "Does it look like I can carry a tazer in this?"

Zane cocked and eyebrow." I'm sure you could find a way."

Jo smirked. She wore a short halter top, red dress. The bodice was slightly beaded. An extra piece of fabric met in the center of the bodice, held in place by a studded broach. The skirt of the dress fluttered around Jo's legs. She'd let her hair down for the evening, letting it dance around her face in the gentle breeze.

The warmth from her car had been overrun with the cold, and Jo's thin shawl wasn't enough to warm her. Jo tried not to shiver as the cold ran over her bare legs. Next time, she wasn't wearing a short dress. But then, Jo hadn't known that they would be outside. Zane, however, notice Jo's lacking jacket and relinquished his own for Jo. He placed it around her shoulders and closed her door.

"Chivalry." Jo stated.

Zane smiled. "Not something to expect from a felon, huh."

Jo smiled. She couldn't help but think back to the last time she'd said those exact words.

"But then again, the night is still young." Zane said. He held out his arm for Jo to take.

Jo smirked, taking his arm. She couldn't help but say. "I may have to deviate your senses."

Zane leaned near her ear. "That is so hot."

Jo smiled. "So why are we out here?"

Zane led her along the lit path. "You're about to find you."

It was a small trial, completely lit through the entire walk. It came to a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a white tent set up. Jo could help but frown slightly. Still Zane led Jo to the tent. The inside of the tent was heated by a compact heating device in the back of the tent. The ground was free of snow. In the center was a two cushioned green loveseat. There was a small array of lighting inside the tent.

Zane lead Jo into the tent, toward the loveseat. Jo slowly settled down on the loveseat. Zane took the place beside her.

Jo turned her body toward Zane. "So, are you going to tell me why we're out in the middle of nowhere, in the winter?"

Zane smiled. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small remote. "This." He clicked on of the buttons.

Music began to play inside the tent. Outside, Jo could see people moving around. Jo turned from Zane to look. They were dancing. Ballet.

Jo smiled and looked back to Zane. "The Nutcracker?"

"No hidden message intended." Zane promised.

Jo laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

Zane shrugged. "I thought it seemed appropriate."

Jo smiled again before looking out at the holographic dancer.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too long before Jo found herself lost in the movements of the dancers and the sound of the music. She'd forgotten about sitting in a tent with the snow falling around her. She forgot about the low temperature. But she didn't forget who was sitting beside her, or how her head beat quicken when she felt his fingers between hers.

Then all too soon, the ballet ended. It was then that Jo realized she was practically leaning against Zane's arm. Jo moved, trying to keep it casual.

"Well that was interesting." Zane said.

Jo looked to him. "You've never seen a ballet before?"

Zane shook his head. "Not once."

Jo laughed. "I'd have to give you credit for sitting out then."

"Thank you." Zane said. He rose from the loveseat. He held his hand out for Jo, which she took. "Well, shall we brave the weather once more?"

"I suppose there's no avoiding it, is there?" Jo asked.

Zane smirked. "Well, you could stay here tonight, but then there's only one couch and I don't know if you're in the mood to chare it."

Jo smiled.

Zane lead Jo out of the tent, back into the freezing cold. They walked back down the small path toward their cars. All the while, Jo couldn't hide her smile. But when they reached the cars, Jo didn't want to leave.

Zane walked Jo to her car. Jo remotely unlocked her car. Zane opened the door for her. Jo smiled and looked back at him.

"Thank you, for a nice evening, Zane." Jo said.

"Well, thank you for coming Jojo." Zane replied.

Jo smiled.

Suddenly Zane leaned in. His hand reached her chin as his lips met hers. Jo closed her eyes and leaned in toward Zane's body. Her hands fell against chest. The kiss was short, but enough for them both.

They parted slowly, but kept their distance close. Jo opened her eyes, looking at Zane. Zane tucked a strand of Jo's head behind her ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Zane said.

"Actually, I probably do." Jo answered.

Zane smiled lightly. "I should let you head back to town."

Jo nodded slowly." Yeah."

Zane opened the door completely for Jo. She slid into her car. Zane closed her door once she was inside. Jo turned on her engine but rolled down her window. Zane leaned on the roof of her car.

"By the way, for a felon, you clean up really well." Jo said.

Zane chuckled. "Well for hardcore hard ass security chief, you can look pretty damn sexy when you want."

Jo smiled. "Bye Zane."

"Bye Jo." Zane said. He pushed off her car and stepped away.

Jo pulled off the shoulder and back onto the road. As she drove away, Jo couldn't help but keep looking back into her rearview mirror. Her heart swelled in her chest as did the smile on her face.

okay, so what did you think? just a little thing inspired by Jo's interest in ballet and teh fact that she should be with zane in season 4.


End file.
